Mrs. Winterbourne
Mrs. Winterbourne is a witch who possesses the power of Astral Projection. At some time, she became the Nursery Teacher at Magic School while Gideon was still Headmaster. She left a while after Paige became headmaster but it's likely that she continued to teach after Magic School was reclaimed to good again. History Past Mrs. Winterbourne was born as a witch with the power of Astral Projection, and at some time she got married to a Mr. Winterbourne and applied for a job at Magic School while Gideon was Headmaster. She became the Nursery Teacher and worked to nurture and care for the younger generation to protect them from becoming evil. At some point, Mrs. Winterbourne also taught the librarian, Miss Donovan, how to Astral Project The Headless Horseman At some time in her career, a student at the School Conjured the Headless Horseman, which targeted the teachers, placing Mrs. Winterbourne in danger. Despite this, she continued her teaching, but had a near-miss when the Horseman confronted her. She used her Astral Projection to split into two, confusing him and enabling her to escape. When the Charmed Ones came to vanquish the Headless Horseman, Piper and Leo brought their son to Mrs. Winterbourne's nursery. Here, she explained her escape from the Horseman and the fact that she taught only to keep the children from becoming evil. Their conversation was cut short when the Horseman showed up and cut off Piper’s head. Later Career Once the Headless Horseman had been vanquished and the conjurer was found to be Zachary, who copied Mrs. Winterbourne's projection power, Wyatt was taken to Mrs. Winterbourne's nursery when the Charmed Ones were fighting evil. When Piper was nearing childbirth, she complained to Mrs. Winterbourne that a psychic little girl had stolen Wyatt's dough out of his hands. She was saved, however, by Leo who told Piper off for annoying everyone. Soon enough, Mrs. Winterbourne and her colleagues had all been driven crazy by Piper, who claimed that one of them had to be the one after Wyatt. Later that day, Sigmund, a fellow teacher, was reported missing, when in reality, Gideon had killed him. Once Piper was in labor, Mrs. Winterbourne was called away from the Nursery to look after her. But as she came closer and closer to giving birth, Mrs. Winterbourne requested that she take her to the hospital, leaving Gideon alone with Wyatt. Once Piper was safe in the hospital, Mrs. Winterbourne returned to Magic School. Once the shift occurred, making the world too good, it is likely that she was affected, unless Magic School protected her from it. If not, Mrs. Winterbourne would have returned to normal once Gideon was killed by Leo. The New Headmistress Once Gideon was killed, no one was left to run the School (implying that there is no Deputy Head) and Mrs. Winterbourne’s career was in jeopardy. Paige Matthews, however, fought against the Elders decision to close the School, and eventually persuaded them to keep the School open, giving back Mrs. Winterbourne’s job, and making Paige the new Headmistress. The New Headmaster Almost a year later of teaching later, Mrs. Winterbourne's boss, Paige, resigned, and Leo was made the Headmaster. But once the demon Zankou had been revived and penetrated Magic Schools defenses, Mrs. Winterbourne, and all fled and the School was overrun by Demons. It is likely that Mrs. Winterbourne returned to the School once the Charmed Ones had reclaimed it, but it is unknown. Powers and Abilities Mrs. Winterbourne never actually displayed her powers, although she explained how she used her Astral Projection power to confuse the Headless Horseman in order to escape him. If she did indeed duplicate herself in order to escape him, she must either possess cloning powers instead or she must be considerably powerful. Also another explanation may be is that Mrs. Winterbourne may posess [[Telekinesis]] just like Prue had and it could be a power advancement of her telekinetic talents, or a power all by itself. Mrs. Winterbourne may also be medically experienced, as it was she who assisted Piper Halliwell when she was in labour. As a Witch, it can be assumed that she can also cast spells and brew potions. Appearances Mrs. Winterbourne appeared in a total of 4 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 6 :The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell :Witch Wars :It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 ;Season 7 :A Call to Arms Category:Magic School Professors Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Magic School Professors Category:Recurring characters